Sometimes I Wish I Could Be Famous
by morty jambeano
Summary: No Hannah, No Lola. Lilly stays at a bed&breakfast ran by the Stewarts for a month in the summer. Lilly meets Miley...what happens? LILEY.
1. The Best Of Both Worlds

a/n: well I had this new idea for a new story cause I don't know what I want to do with my other ones…even after I changed it…I'm braindead with that story, and have wanted to do a new story sooo I came up with this idea while I was bored and waiting on my friend today. Haha. Well tell me how you like it and if you've got any ideas for my other story you should let me know….

(I'll try to update this as much as possible, I get busy during the school year that is rapidly creeping upon me…and my other story if any ideas come around)

Summary: There is no Hannah Montana, and Miley is not famous. They are in Tennessee. Lilly goes on vacation there. Buuut, what happens when they meet? LILEY, for sure.

- May switch from Miley to Lilly's POV, I haven't decided that yet….

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus, or any of her friends, or Disney channel's Hannah Montana, or any of the songs that are included in this fanfic. :(

Rating: T - I'll try to keep my cursing to a minimum, and sexualness won't be occurring very in detail. I'm no good at writing raunchy things. Sorry kids, or not so kids, look elsewhere for worded porno. :/ (you should still give it a go though, I try to write alright and won't waste my time if I think it's bad…)

Title: Sometimes I Wish I Could Be Famous…

Chapter One; THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS

As I was roaming the hills of Tennessee pondering why my mother chose this state of states to go to for a vacation, the reason beyond my grasp, I happened upon a curious sight. There was a girl on top of a hill…the top of the hill that I was now slowly wandering up; she looked like she was rocking an air guitar, but I couldn't tell because her back was to me, and I heard words drifting my way, but I still wasn't close enough to hear what they were. 'Maybe I should turn around…she could be crazy or something…' I thought to myself, but then I heard a sentence of what she was saying, or actually she was singing, it sounded like, "You get the best of both worlds, Chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show…" 'What is she singing about?...and more importantly to who…?' I kept slowly inching towards this strange brown headed girl who was singing atop a hill in the middle of nowhere. I got to the point where I could just barely see over the hill, and see who she was singing to…a group of cows. She finished her song about having the "best of both worlds" and said, "Thank you Los Angeles! You guys are great, I'll see y'all next time!" and then in return a cow moo-ed, "I know Alfred, you're my biggest fan. Thank you for all the support." She walked up to him and gave him a pat on the head…finally turning and seeing me staring at her with my mouth wide open. "See something interestin'?" She asked.

"Uh," I chuckled nervously, she was actually…not crazy…looking. She was gorgeous, and man I hope she wasn't crazy, cause then I think I'd have a crush on a crazy girl. "Y-yeah, great cows."

She smirked, "I know, they're sweethearts for the most part…except Sally, she's a jerk you might want to watch out for her." She pointed over at a cow that had a huge set of horns on her head.

I just stared at her.

"Sorry you caught me singing like that, I only do it for the cows."

"No, no. It was nice…what song were you singing?" I asked, truthfully curious.

"The Besta Both Worlds." She had an accent, and when she wasn't singing it was more prominent. "I wrote it…I write most of the songs I sing."

"Oh, that's cool." I tilted my head to the side, not understanding the best of "both" worlds part still.

She laughed at the confused look on my face, "It's just like…me pretending I'm famous but I'm still a normal girl at the same time. It's just a dream I have...or had, I use to beg my daddy to let me be a singer when I grew up, now it's just more of a hobby."

I smiled slightly, "Ohh, well you do have a good voice."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you."

I tried not to smile any bigger than I already was as I thought, 'She thinks I'm sweet!'

"Well," she walked around a tree and came out on the other side of it pulling a grayish looking horse behind her. "Where yah headed to? Not much else out on the hills besides me and our cattle. How'd you get out here anyways? The bed and breakfast, where I assume you're staying, is like two miles away…and it's a hard walk. Just a bunch of hills, and some more hills...maybe a crick if you went past the big windmill." She grinned as she jumped up on to the horse, "Sorry I talk a lot…but you don't say much do yah?"

I shook my head, "Not really. But yeah, I'm over at the bed and breakfast with my mom…you know the place?"

"My mamma runs it, and I usually run the horse barn where you can ride horses if you want. But my brother Jackson is out there today…he's a dummy though so you should ignore him. Unless you like goofy stinky boys." She looked skeptically at me.

"I don't care for them in particular, no." I shielded the setting suns glare from my eyes.

"You need a ride back to the bed and breakfast?" She gestured to the empty area in front of the saddle. "Come on, I'll pull yah up if you jump." She held her hand out for me to grab. "It's getting dark, I don't want you walkin' alone."

I grinned at her accent, it was adorable, "Alright, thanks." I mumbled sheepishly as I grabbed her hand and she helped me on to the saddle in front of her.

"This is Bluejeans, he's a sweetheart…But I'm afraid I never got you name…" she trailed off waiting for me to fill her in.

"Oh uh, I'm Lilly."

"Miley Stewart, nice ta meet you Lilly." She awkwardly shook my hand from where she was sitting behind me. Clicking her tongue at Bluejeans the horse, "C'mon le's go Blue."

I tried not to feel giddy about the feeling of this wondrous girl sitting behind me. Maybe Tennessee wouldn't be too bad now...


	2. It's All Right Here

a/n: yess, I decided…it'll be alternating Miley and Lilly. For now.

Chapter Two: It's All Right Here

This girl, Lilly, who was sitting in front of me as we rode on old Bluejeans back to the stables, she was just amazing from what I could tell. Outer looks as well as what I can see from her personality. Quiet, shy, and just quite a bit curious seeming. 'She is darn cute.' I thought, smiling to myself. Slowly she began to relax in front of me, as we weren't talking just riding in silence, and I think she fell asleep because her head fell softly back on top my shoulder. I sighed, and then tried not to sneeze when her hair tickled my nose. I reached up, with my hand that wasn't holding the reins to Bluejeans, and smoothed her hair down. 'Oh wow…her hair is soft!' Quickly I jerked my hand down and put in an appropriate place so I wouldn't feel tempted to touch her again. She must be tired from walking these dumb hills…

Several minutes later I slumped over slightly onto Lilly, falling into a light sleep, knowing Bluejeans knew the way home.

------

"Neigh Neigh," I heard…it sounded far off…but I awoke anyways and saw it was just Bluejeans in his stall eating hay calmly as Lilly and I slept on his back.

"Oh crap!" I yelled, hoping off him, "Oh Blue boy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep, how long have you been home?" I glanced out of his stall door and saw it was pitch black outside except for the old lamp post on the path here. "Shit it must be like midnight boy, I'm sorry." I shook Lilly's arm, "Hey, wake up." She was now slumped forward onto Bluejeans, still sleeping soundly…even through my cursing and jumping around. "Wake up, Lilly! We're home…or I'm home, you're just visiting." Bluejeans glanced at me like I was stupid, "Well I don't know what she calls this place Blue so don't look at me like that. Now Lilly! Wake up!" I tugged a strand of her hair, "Oh Lillian…" I muttered.

Then suddenly she sat straight up, "Don't call me Lillian! I hate that."

I grinned, "Sorry kid, now jump down off Bluejeans he's been standing here hot and sweaty while we slept on him." I held my arms out to catch her as she slid her leg over to slide off him. "Jump, it's not that bad." She jumped, and stepped in a fresh horse patty, but I caught her around the hips so she didn't fall face forward into any more. "Sorry 'bout that." I mumbled.

"Uh, well…it's okay." She tried to shake the poop off her shoe…but only succeeded in slinging it everywhere.

"You should wear boots next time. Then it doesn't matter if you get poop on 'em." I glanced down at my own pair I was wearing…then wished I had said that, since these were indeed covered in horse poop…or cow poop, who knows. "But there's a uh hose around the side of the stables if yah want to wash that off before it dries."

She nodded as she walked out of the stable; she had also been looking at my gross boots also. I hoped she wasn't disgusted by them…I just didn't care about these boots; normally I am a pretty clean kid.

I set to taking the saddle and other gear off of Bluejeans, then got to work brushing him down…it was the least I could do since it was too late to bother with washing him down in the wash racks. He hadn't been running or anything back to the barn anyways, and it was pretty cool out lately. I patted him on the muzzle, and went to get his feed from the feed room, but stopping to get Lilly from the wash racks where she was washing her shoe off first. "Lilly, I'm going to get feed for Bluejeans, you want to come?"

"Uh," She glanced up as she turned the water hose off, "I guess so…can you walk me back to the bed and breakfast after that? I don't know where it is…"

"Oh, if you follow the lamp over there," I pointed out into the darkness to the lamp, "You'll see the bed and breakfast right up past the lamp."

Her eyes got wide, and she mumbled, "I hate the dark."

"You hate the…" I trailed off not wanting to offend her, but I couldn't help but chuckle at what she said. "Alright well, come with me to get the feed and I'll walk you back to the bed and break fast." I headed off towards the feed room, grabbing a bucket from the tack room on my way.

"What's he eat? I thought horses just ate hay." She walked quickly to keep up with my slightly longer strides.

"Well, he eats…his feed we buy, and hay. Sometimes apples when he's being a good boy, which is usually." I smiled at her, trying to slow my pace so she could keep up easier.

"Do you like animals a lot?"

"Love 'em, mostly horses though…and cats. I've got a kitty at home, he's a sweetie too. You should meet him." Then I thought, 'I hoped somebody fed him for me or I'd have a mad kitty when I got home finally…'

"Aw, cute. What's his name?"

"Cat."

"Oh, uh," She looked at me like, 'Are you serious?' "That's cute."

"I'm not very good at naming things," I laughed. "I tried to name Bluejeans 'Horse' but my daddy said, 'Oh no Miles you name this horse 'Horse' and I'm calling you 'Girl' from now on! We've already got poor Cat at home…and 'Bird' the bird dog!'"

Lilly laughed at that, "Oh, well…that's understandable, I had a cat named Pig once…and not cause he was fat, I just told my mom I wanted a pig, but she got me a cat and said it was a pig."

I grinned at her, and pulled the feed door open walking inside I opened one of the many trashcans in the room and measured out four scoops of feed for Bluejeans into the bucket.

"Wow, he eats a lot."

I shrugged, "I guess so, some of them eat more than him even…but I guess you get use to it after working with horses for most of your life."

"That's a ton of food." She stated again.

I just smiled, holding the door open for her. "If you say so; Cat thinks he's a horse and will try to eat this much at one sitting if we don't hide the cat food bag from him."

Lilly laughed again. "He sounds cute."

'You're cute.' I said cockily inside my head, loving her laugh. We walked quietly for the most part back to BlueJeans' pen to feed him, and I threw in some more hay for him to eat. "'Night Bluejeans, see you in the mornin'." I yawned, "C'mon Lil, we'll get you over to the bed and breakfast…dang I could use a bed right now too." Then I got a whiff of myself, and scrunched my nose, "Dang and maybe a shower too!"

Lilly laughed quietly, peering out into the darkness around the path.

"C'mon," I grabbed her hand…without thinking, and pulled her beside me as I walked her back to the bed and breakfast. "Here we are," I let go of her hand, just then realizing I had been holding it all the while. "Sorry," I mumbled incoherently. "G'night Lilly, maybe go out to the stables tomorrow if you get bored around here…if you're going to be here tomorrow still?"

Her face was slightly flushed as she replied, "I'll be here awhile Miley. Goodnight."


	3. See You Again

a/n: welll here's the third chapter …dunno if any of you guys actually like it or have any ideas or any concerns or anything you don't like about this…cause I only got one review (and hey thanks for that btw, even though it was just one word :[ ), buuut if you guys would like to…you could leave a review about hating this story, mildly enjoying it, liking it, approving of it, or loving it…any thing just be honest. :D thanks. & I THINK I know what I want to do with this story …just hope I don't get off track…

Chapter Three: SEE YOU AGAIN

I headed up the steps to the room my mom and I had rented for a month in the bed and breakfast, at the top of the steps I glanced out there window there to see Miley getting on an old four wheeler that was parked out by the stables and riding it out towards the street; I waved at her…then stopped realizing it was dark, and she probably also didn't expect me to wave. I turned from the window, glancing back just once out the window I saw her raise her hand into the air and wave towards the window.

Grinning stupidly to myself I tried to quietly make my way down the hall way to our room without disturbing the other people in the house. 'Maybe she likes me,' I thought to myself, pulling the door to the room open and stumbling tiredly over to the bed...I got a wiff of myself and decided I needed a shower...but I would lay down just for a minute and rest then take one…

------------------------------

I woke to hear a rooster crowing and my mother saying, "Oh wow…we must be in the country if there is one of those chicken things outside our window…" and then, "Damn! Lilly, you stink…and you've got some sort of poop tracked in and on your shoes, go take a shower!"

She threw a pillow at me and I groaned, "I'm soo tired though mom…what time it is? I feel like I just fell asleep…"

"It's 6:38."

"Aw mommm, I am not getting up! Isn't this suppose to be vacation…" I yawned, rolling over on to my stomache.

"Lilly, but your clothes and shoes are gross…honestly, you've even got something on your butt…what it that? Is that poop too? What were you doing all night?" She questioned, and I heard her walk over closer to me…probably to get a better look at whatever was on my clothes.

"I was in the stables with Miley." I mumbled, then grinned to myself at the thought of Miley…that was enough right there to get me out of bed.

"Oh who's Miley?" She asked, "I saw you looking at some cutie yesterday…"

"Cutie? Who's a cuite?" I asked nervously.

"Oh some boy, I think Mrs. Stewart said his name is Travis…didn't you meet him? Mrs. Stewart said him and Miley are pretty close…dating maybe even. So you better keep you distance if you want to be friends with that Miley Stewart." Mom laughed.

"Oh….they're dating huh?" Suddenly getting out of bed didn't sound like such a good idea.

"Well, no need to get down, Mrs. Stewart was just guessing…she wishes they were though. Maybe you'll still have a shot with Travis if that's what you want."

"Ohh yeah…" I muttered sarcastically.

Mom walked away, towards the door it sounded like, "Now get up and clean that crap off you then meet me downstairs…Mrs. Stewart says she makes some great omelets." Then she left me in silence to dwell over this Miley and Travis dilemma.

'Cute boy, or boring girl…what's she going to want? …a cute boy. It's more socially acceptable and more likely.' I pouted to myself, then rolled out of bed grabbing some of my better clothes from my suit case to wear after I showered, I opened the door to the room and headed towards the one bath room upstairs for the four bedrooms up there. I could at least clean up and try to have some fun while stuck here, 'Maybe Miley has a sister…'

------------

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the many provided towels off of the counter to dry off with, and just as a was shaking the towel off to wrap around myself…the door to the bathroom swung open….and there stood no other than Miley.

"Uhh," I said, realizing she was staring at my naked body that was in plain view, me having dropped the towel in surprise when I saw it was her. "Sorry."

"Oh, Lilly! Uhh…" She stared at my chest, "Uhhh…um, oh uh…wow." She shook her head, "Oh god, I mean sorry!" She shielded her eyes from me, as if she hasn't already seen everything. "Lemme j-just uh, get the door." She blinded groped for the door knob, I leaned down to get my towel off the floor…standing back up, I got groped in the chest by Miley, who thought it was the door of course. "Oh my…uh," She pulled her hand away quickly then ran off down the steps. I noticed her face was bright red…like mine, as I kicked the door closed, dried off as fast I could then pulled on all my clothes…not wanting to risk anybody else running in and having another awkward grope or anything.

I sighed, 'God, this isn't how I imagined this trip so far…spending my first night here caked in horse shit, then getting groped by some really hot girl in the morning. Oh no, not how I imagined this trip at all.' I rolled my eyes, and went down the stairs to meet my mom in the dining area for the guests.

"Hey mom," I said, sliding down into the chair across from her.

She looked up from her menu she was reading, "Oh Lillian, your hair is all wet…you could've at least dried it off."

"Uhh, yeah sorry I didn't know where you put the blow drier." I lied; actually I just didn't want to have Miley come back upstairs and try to awkwardly apologize…let's save that fun little activity for later.

"It's right in my bag; all you had to do was look." She sighed shaking her head at me.

"I'm lazy."

"Lillian, you really are. Maybe this trip will have you a little more active by the end of it. There's horseback riding and hiking trails that you can do. I'll be going to the spa's and what not in the next town over most of the time probably."

"Why can't I go too?" I whined.

"You didn't want to. I offered Lilly, you whined and said for me to leave you anywhere else…so you'll be staying here."

"That was before I got groped by a really hot girl while I was wet…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" she said, only half listening to me as her attention went back to the menu.

"Oh nothing, mother." I said sarcastically.

"Well, okay. I'll just be having a bit of toast and coffee then I'm heading over to the spa resort for a couple of days. I'll leave you with my credit card, buy whatever you please in this little town…there isn't much, so have fun with that." She said looking up at me. "And get whatever you like to eat from here, or wherever. Just don't get into any trouble…" She laughed, "Oh but what kind of trouble could there be around here…the population in this town is about 400 people or something."

"Mom, come on…it's really not that bad here."

"Well, that's a change of tune for you." She glanced at her watch, "Actually forget the coffee and toast; I've got to get going." She got up leaving me a credit card from out of her wallet. "Go nuts." She laughed.

I sighed, taking the credit card from her, 'I don't know why but I actually thought maybe she'd stick around here for a little longer this trip…after the whole dad thing and all, but I shouldn't have kidded myself…she hates small towns unless they've got a huge mall or a spa resort.' As I watch her go, I noticed Miley lurking by the doors to the kitchen. I smiled warily at her…she sure upset, about something dumb like an accidental groping, for a straight girl that had a boyfriend or boyfriend-to-be.


	4. Dream

a/n: fourth chapter…yup…I'm liking it so far I think…

I hope it's a little different then others you've read…I just really like the whole Tennessee thing…

Chapter Four: Dream

'God, I can't believe I groped Lilly. When she was naked! And wet! …oh god, dirty thoughts.' I frowned to myself, then noticed Lilly noticing me as I lurked awkwardly by the kitchen door wondering if I should go over and apologize to her for what happened…her mom did leave, but oh god. I feel like such a loser, I turned quickly feeling my face turning red, I pushed open the kitchen door.

"Oh hey, there you are Miley. I need you to give this omelet to old Mr. Watson over at table five, and then give this pitcher of orange juice to the rowdy family at table three. And see if that lonely little girl who's mama doesn't seem too nice to her if she's hungry, okay?" Mama shoo'ed me over to the plate with the omelet and the pitcher as she flipped more omelets on the skillet.

"Alright mama…but what girl?" The only girl alone out there is Lilly…

"The cute little blonde girl, darlin' the only girl out there alone." She laughed.

'Crap,' I whined to myself and grabbed a little note pad off the counter that I shoved in my back pocket of my jeans while I grabbed the omelet and orange juice, kicking the door open I made my way slowly around the room giving out the food and orange juice, making sure everybody else was pleased with their food or wanted any more…of course they didn't want more, so I told myself to quit stalling and walk over to Lilly. 'It was just a grope! An accidental grab…nothing more.' I walked up to her, "Uh, hey there…" I said awkwardly.

She glanced up, looking at little upset. "Oh Miley, hey."

"Are you okay?" I really was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay…just wondering what I'm going to do for the next month alone here."

"Well, uh," I sat down in the chair her mother had been sitting in earlier, "You could spend some time with me if you want."

She smiled slowly, "Only if you don't grope me again."

I turned red, "I'm real sorry 'bout that…I, uh, just had to pee…I didn't do that on purpose I swear."

"It was pretty awkward, I'm not going to lie."

'Does that mean she doesn't like me? Or…like girls for that matter…I mean, sure it was awkward…but mostly just embarrassing…oh gosh.' I thought in panic.

"But I'd love if you'd keep me entertained for the month, just no more free gropes." She laughed a little.

"Okay, I'd like that." I smiled, "Wait…I mean, I wasn't trying to get a free feel! I swear!" I said a little too loudly, as the family from table three looked at me all at once, I continued a little more quietly, "I'm sorry, honestly. Won't happen again."

"Miley, I'm joking…really don't touch my boobs again, but it's fine. By the way, I'm hungry. Did you come over here to take my order or cause a scene?" She joked.

"T-take your order." I stumbled over my words, she just said boobs. I feel like a twelve year old boy who just realized girls are attractive for the first time. "What would you like?"

"Well, what would you recommend? My mom said something about omelets…are they good?"

"Good 'nough, I mean I probably eat 'em at least twice a week…may more, sometimes Travis 'nd I have these omelet eating contests…those end rather badly though, be sure not to come around during those." I chuckled, remembering last time when Travis ended up trying not to puke up omelet all over the place.

"Omelet eating contests with…Travis huh?" She glanced at the menu, and if I was correct it looked like she was feigning interest in it so she wouldn't sound too curious about him, "So is he your boyfriend?" She finished.

I grinned, maybe she was interested. "Oh no, Travis? He's a friend that's a boy…but he's no significant other to me. Just a friend, oh wouldn't my mama love if he was my boyfriend though. He'd love it too. But 'bout them omelets, I'd just get an Original one…with ham and cheese in it. I like those best, they aren't fancy but…they're good."

"Sounds good," She nodded her head, "I'll get one of those and some coffee."

"Great." I smiled again, "And later after I clean up here do you want to meet me over at the stables? Maybe we can go riding or something."

"Sounds good." She said again.

"Great." I nodded, walking away. 'Oh, slick moves Miley…you're such a dork you know.' I kicked open the kitchen door, "Mama, can I start with dishes? Lilly just wants an Original omelet and a cuppa coffee."

"Oh okay, darlin' how about you just head down to the stables and help your Daddy with the horses I'll finish up around here." She said as she started cracking eggs into a bowl for Lilly's omelet.

"Alright, thanks mama." I ran over and gave her a hug, then left out the back door to go to the stables.

-----------------

"Miley!" I heard Daddy shout from inside one of the horse stalls, "Is that you?"

"Yeah Daddy, I was just going to saddle up Bluejeans and 'Girl." I hollered back.

"Hold up with that, get in here! I think Cinnamon is about to have her foal!"

I ran towards the stall where he was yelling from, "Oh really! Great, should I call the vet?" I asked.

"Already did, now get in here and keep her calm." He nodded towards her as the first signs the foal was coming out started, with a hoof showing. "I've only seen this one hoof coming out…I don't know where the other one is at."

"Aw, oh Cinny. Are you going to have to get in there and see where it is?" I asked worried, she never was good at giving birth…but she did have some good foals.

"I might, I really want to wait on the vet…but I can't wait that long or the foal with sufficate…" He glanced at me worried too, "Maybe get the vet on the phone. You know how Dr. Todd is, can hardly get off his butt in the morning for something important."

"Alright daddy," I got out my cell phone, since I had his number in it too and dialed his number. "Hey, Dr. Todd, this is Miley. Yeah Daddy and I were wondering how long 'till you're out here…Okay…Yeah, the foal's hoof…we only see one, we don't know where the other is…Alright…Okay, yeah…See you soon." I hung up.

"What'd he say?"

"Uh, he'll be here in thirty minutes, he was actually doing something at his office right now. He said stick your hand in there and pull the other leg out forward, cause its probably just pushed back in there like last time." I frowned, walking over to Cinnamon, "Poor baby, I hope it's okay."

"Yeah, me too." He rolled his sleeve up, "Well, here goes nothing…"

"Gross," I whispered to Cinnamon, not looking at Daddy who looked pretty disgusted right now. "You should tell your babies to stop giving us so much trouble when they decide it's time to come out."

"Got it!" He hollered, "Wooo, that was easier than last time!" He shook gunk off his arm from Cinnamon. "Now come on little foal, come on outta there."

Then, plop, before we knew it there was another new little baby in the stall with us. Daddy kneeled down beside it to check the gender, "A little filly. Okay now untie her, Miles. Let her see the baby." I unhooked the tied up lead and stepped back quickly, not getting between her and the baby.

"She's adorable!" I heard a nervous voice behind us.

I looked to see who it was, "Oh hey Lilly! Yeah, ain't she? Cinny always has some pretty babies." I grinned.

"You better not go and name this one 'Filly'…" Lilly muttered at me.

Daddy laughed, "So you heard about her naming problem? Yeah, don't worry…we've already got a Colt, and she tried to name the other filly 'Filly' we had a year and a half ago here but she got a proper name instead."

Lilly smiled at him, "Oh that's good, what'd you name her?"

"Girl." I said.

"What?! That's not a proper name!" Lilly sounded disgusted.

"She's jokin', her names Cowgirl…which isn't much of a horse name but…that's Miley's naming for you. It's better than 'Filly' I told her."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Well I think I should name this one."

"Buut…I wanted to name her…" I whined.

"What'd you have in mind?" She asked skeptically.

"Uh…Horse…"

"No." Lilly and Daddy said at the same time.

I pouted, "Fine Lilly you can name her…." Not that I really wanted to name her, I just wanted to mess with Lilly.

"I'll think of a good name for her." Lilly stated, looking at me.

"I sure hope so," Daddy said. "'Cause don't count on her mama or me to have a good name for it either…her mama names everything after spices or cooking stuff. That's where old Cinnamon got her name. She tried to name a little white colt we had a few years back 'Flour' even." He shook his head, "You better be glad we named you and your brother real names and not after food or clothes."

I laughed at him, "But I love old Blue, it fits so good."

Lilly looked as if she was about to question the sanity of my family.

a/n: oh so…weird ending but hey, sorry I didn't know if I was talking about the horses too much or what…sorry I get going and I can't stop. I don't know much about horses actually…I know about cows, so I'm just changing all my knowledge of cow births and what not into horses haha. So if any of you actually do know about horses and my knowledge of them is insulting sorry…I only know people ride them and they're nice looking animals. Haha :)

tell me if you think too much animals not enough whatever else you'd like to see more of. I'm trying to make this more of a story…not just lilly and miley and some more miley and lilly. But if it's not going too hot, just say something I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for reading.


	5. As I Am

a/n: well so I just realized I have nothing else to do tonight, and I'm not tired, and I don't have to be up at 8 o'clock in the morning tomorrow…sooo I'll write another chapter! Cause I'm just in the mood to write tonight.

Chapter Five: As I Am

'Miley and her family seem really close…just from what little I know about them already I can tell…it's weird. I'm use to my crazy broken up family, and them they've got this perfect little picture family. I'm almost…jealous.' I thought to myself as I watch Miley with her dad as they talked to the vet and the vet checked on the little filly foal that was just born.

"She looks good and her mama is doing her job…nothing I can really do for y'all since she's here now and lookin' healthy." The vet said to Miley and her dad. "Just gimme a call if anything starts lookin' wrong, you know how it goes."

"Alright, thank yah Todd, how much do we owe you?" Her dad asked the vet, and Miley motioned for me to follow her.

"Oh, no Robby, you don't owe me. I didn't do anything, just looked at her. You and Miley can do that any how, you two know enough about horses I don't even know why you call me out here anymore." I heard the vet telling Mr. Stewart as I jogged to catch up with Miley.

"Nothing interesting if going to happen now for awhile, since the filly is walking and looking healthy…now those two hill billies are just gonna stand 'round argueing about if Dr. Todd needs to get paid for coming out here or not. He'll end up stayin' for dinner, you just watch. Daddy has known him since before I was born. And plus Dr. Todd can't pass up my mama's homemade pies."

I smiled, enjoying being around Miley again and it not being awkward like it was awkward. It's so calming when it's just me and her for some reason; I'm really starting to enjoy it. I followed her on the way to what I think was the way to the tack room.

"We're just gonna grab some saddles and stuff from the tack room so we can saddle up Blue and Girl, then we can go on a ride." She told me pulling the tack room door open, and started pulling stuff off the hooks hanging up that I didn't even know what it was or where it went. "Hold this; it's for 'Girl."

"Okay," I said uncertainly, trying not to drop anything she just handed me, but then as soon as she got the last thing down off the wall she took it from me.

"I'll carry it, it's kinda heavy." She grinned at me as she pushed the door open for me, holding it open, "After you you." She nodded for me to go.

"Thanks." I shuffled quickly out of her way.

"Blue probably is already saddled; Travis might have had him out earlier." She told me, "Why don't you go get him, he won't give you any trouble…just don't act nervous. I'll get 'Girl ready for you."

"Alright," I nodded at her, walking away uncertainly trying to remember where Bluejeans' stall was…it turned out to be on the other side, and it was already occupied by somebody. "Uhh, hey." I said. "Uh, Miley wanted me to get Bluejeans for her."

He stood up, "Oh hey…you must be Lilly." He smiled, and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Travis; Miley told me about you…you're here for a month or something right?"

"Um, yup. That's me…Lilly." I shook his hand, it was so rough…everybody's hands were rough out here; even Miley's now that I think about it.

"So…she wants Bluejeans? Are you two going on a ride?" He asked as he grabbed the reins to Bluejeans. "I'll walk him over there…you look a little nervous, he might not like that."

"What's with horses and them not liking nervous people!" I said frustrated, "Miley said the same thing!"

He laughed, "They just know when you're nervous and it makes them nervous…they react to your mood. Just lighten up a bit, you shouldn't be nervous just 'cause they're bigger."

"That's not why I'm nervous…" I muttered.

"Oh yeah?" He looked curious, "Why're you nervous then?"

I rolled my eyes, I hadn't meant for him to actually hear that. "I dunno."

"You do know….is it 'cause of Miley?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"She's pretty intimidating at first, I know…believe me. We've had some times together where I was even nervous around her…and I've known her since we were kids!" He laughed again.

"Oh," I said.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I do if you catch me in the right mood." I said, then was worried if I sounded bitchy or not…

"So you just don't talk when you're nervous," He grinned down at me, "I get that. It's cool." We walked up in front of "Girl's" stall. "Hey Miley, I've got a nervous Nellie here for you with a funny accent and a pair of Bluejeans."

She looked up and laughed when she saw me standing there looking slightly irritated with this good natured boy named Travis. "Nervous Nellie, huh? I told her not to be nervous around Blue, he wouldn't hurt a flea…unless it was a nervous flea, then he might think about it…"

Travis laughed with her, while I scowled by myself. Actually I think Bluejeans was scowling at them too, and that made me smile…almost.

---------------

"You guys are the ones with the funny accents." I said to Miley once we started off on the trail.

She laughed, "Really? I dunno, you've got a funny little accent yourself…where's it from? No where 'round here I can tell."

"California," I told her, sitting uncertainly upon the saddle…still not sure of this whole riding a horse thing.

"A city girl? Well no wonder you're nervous around horses then!" She laughed, "And don't worry about Girl there though, I think she's a little dumb…she doesn't pick up on nervous vibes…or any kind of vibes for that matter, she just likes to follow and look pretty."

"Well that's great to know, I'm riding a dummy." I said pretending to sound relieved.

Miley smiled, "Well you're a Nervous Nellie according to Travis…I think he likes you by the way, it looked like her had his flirtin' face on."

"Ew." I said quietly.

"Boys around here aren't good enough?" She laughed.

"Boys anywhere aren't good enough…" I said nervously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well," She turned to look at me, "That could be good to know." She winked.

"W-what do you mean?" I spluttered.

"You'll see…maybe." She added after pausing for a moment. "C'mon, you've got to see the falls. They're real nice." She said, then made a clicking noise to get Bluejeans to go faster. "C'mon Girl!" She called, to the horse or to me I'm not sure…but either way, Girl the horse went faster to follow behind Bluejeans, and we rode on in silence.

-------------------

"This is the falls." She said, after she stopped Bluejeans and Girl, she tied their reins loosely to a post in the ground so they could graze while we were here. "Wanna swim?"

"I, uh, didn't bring anything to swim in, I didn't know." I said uncertainly.

"Oh, it's fine. I didn't either." She pulled her t-shirt over her head to reveal a blue bra, and she shimmied out of her pants while she kicked her boots off to the side. "C'mon!" She called as she ran to the water in her underwear and bra. "Nobody out here but you and me…so only I'm gonna see." She raised her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Uh…" I glanced around uncertainly.

"And I've already seen EVERYTHING earlier…so it's not like I haven't already seen it." She taunted me.

I glared at her as I pulled my shirt off and pants throwing them into a pile with my socks and shoes. "I'm gonna get you!" I chased her to the water, where she grabbed a rope hanging from the tree and swung off it into the water.

"You'll have to catch me first." She said from the water once she surfaced.

I looked uncertainly at the water again.

"You're such a city girl," She laughed, "It's not gonna hurt you, maybe the fishies will nibble your toes…but I don't think they like Nervous Nellie's either."

I ran and did a cannon ball into the water, hoping I splashed her. But when I reached the surface of the water again I didn't see her, "Miley?" I called out uncertainly, "Wher-" I got cut off as something pulled me under down in to the water. I kicked once, twice and then got back to the top…to find Miley laughing hysterically at me. "Yeah real funny Miley."

"Maybe the fish do like Nervous Nellie's?" She laughed some more.

I swam towards to edge of the river like I was going to get out.

"I know I like Nervous Nellie's though…" She said quietly.

I turned, looking at her with one of my eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno…girl's with accents aren't really my thing." I said pretending I wasn't interested…yeah, like I wasn't checking her out the second she ripped her clothes off and wasn't staring at her cute little butt the whole way into the water.

"What about girls that like horses and don't really have a life because they spend so much time working for their parents?" She questioned.

"Those girls….those girls are hott." I tried to hold back a laugh, but felt it escape anyways.

She laughed too, swimming closer to me, and I swam closer to her. "Well, I think there might be one of those here." She said quietly, "But she also has an accent."

"I can deal with the accent," I smiled and felt my stomach do a little flip when her hand brushed against mine in the water.

She moved her face closer to mine, and we closed the gap between us…almost, until… "What was that? Was that you?"

"Was what me?" I pulled back from her.

"Something touched my foot…was it you?"

"Um, n-no...it wasn't."

"Ahh! Swim Lilly swim for your life, the fishies are attacking!" She said jokingly, but still swam for the shore as fast as she could.

I followed behind her, slowly, I was almost a failure at swimming. "Wait, I don't want to get eaten." I pouted.

Once on shore she was her same cocky self, "Eaten by what?" She said suggestively.

"Uh." I felt my jaw drop, looking at her in her wet underclothes and her talking like a raunchy little boy I didn't know whether to be turned on or laugh.

She laughed, and pulled me the rest of the way out of the water. "So…where were we?"


	6. Don't Walk Away

a/n: well thanks for the reviews, you guys that did. :) I'm glad y'all are liking it. I'm enjoying writing it…annnd I'm pretty glad about how it's turned out so far. Thanks for the reviews and reading :)

Chapter Six: Don't Walk Away

"We were…" Lilly started saying, "Umm, about to go back to the bed and break fast…" She pulled away from me gently, going over to her clothes by the horses. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

I scowled, "Oh okay," I headed grudgingly over to my clothes and started to pull them on. "What do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Um, what's good?"

I glanced up at her and winked, "Me."

Lilly rolled her eyes at me as she struggled to get her pants on without falling over. "I'm sure."

I just grinned at her cockily.

----------------------

Once we were on the trail again Lilly struck up a conversation, "I just want to take it slow."

"Oh, uh, alright." I said uncertainly, not sure what she was talking about, so I slowed Bluejeans down. "Sorry, I didn't know we were going to fast for you, you didn't mind on the way here."

"Huh?"

"Uhh, you meant the horses, right?"

"Um, no Miley, I meant what happened in the river…" She mumbled, and I knew she was probably blushing.

"Ohh, that. I'm sorry Lilly, I thought you were comfortable with that." I said, turning to glance behind me at her.

"It's fine…just, I just…don't want to rush it. We've got a month to know each other, let's just go a little slower."

"I'm sorry Lilly, we can take it slow." I said quietly, I hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's fine…but could you um, make the horses go a little faster? I'm really hungry." She laughed softly.

"Okay, hold on." I kicked Bluejeans into a trot, then to a canter, slowly gain speed until we were galloping through the hills, I heard Lilly go, "Eep!" and I laughed, "Just hang on with your knees and hang tight to the reins but don't pull on them or she'll stop and throw you off."

"God, you make me feel so safe," She yelped sarcastically.

----------------

"Wait here," I told Lilly when we got to the stables and I had handed Bluejeans and 'Girl off to Travis so he could wash them down and settle them in for the night. "Let me just grab some stuff from the kitchen."

"Okay," She looked around, and then took a seat on the bench beside the stables.

"I'll be right back," I said then started jogging as fast as I could without slipping in my boots. I pushed open the back door to the bed and breakfast. "Hey mama, do we have any like sandwiches or something I can take?"

"We've got a couple in the fridge I think, why darlin'?" She asked.

"Me 'nd Lilly are hungry." I grabbed the two sandwiches from the fridge along with some apples, putting them all in a little brown paper bag. Taking some cokes from the fridge too I put them in a separate baggie.

"Okay, but don't forget you need to be back here later to muck out the horse stalls with Travis and clean the kitchen after dinner." She reminded me.

"Okaay," I whined.

"Have fun with your friend, I'm glad she found you to spend time with."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Her mama just left her here for the month, told me to look after her. I was worried you two wouldn't get along or she would just be stuck in her room the whole time." She shook her head, "It's a shame Lilly sounds like a nice girl."

"Well, we're getting along alright mama," Better than you'd think, I smiled.

"Now Miley Rae, I know that look…don't you go pulling anything with that girl. You know how people around here feel about things like that. You know what happened last summer...don't let that happen again." Mama scolded me, "Now get out of here or I'm going to make you serve lunch and not Jackson."

"Okay mama, I'll be back in time for dinner." I pushed open the back door and went back to the stables. Finding Lilly in front of Cinnamon's stall, I grinned, "You like that little filly huh?"

Lilly smiled when she looked over her shoulder at me, "Yeah, she's so cute. I love her brown spots."

"They call horses like that paint horses." I said.

"I wish I could have a little horse…they're really sweet I'm realizing."

"Aw, well…maybe one day." I said, "But c'mon, I've got lunch." I walked over to my four wheeler, patting the back of the seat, "Hop on behind me."

She looked skeptical, "Where are we going now Miley?"

"Just to the fields."

"The fields?"

"Where you found me yesterday," I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the four wheeler, "Get on."

She hopped on behind me.

"Now hang on tight." I grinned, as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

-------------------

We got off the four wheeler under a tree on top of the hill where Lilly and I first met yesterday. I stretched, pulling the sandwiches out of the bag I handed one to Lilly and sat down under the tree with mine. "Come sit with me." I said to her.

She sat down, looking over at our cattle that were grazing nearby, some looking at us curiously. "Will they bother us?"

"The cows?" I looked over at them, "Nah, they just want to eat their grass."

"Oh okay." She ate her sandwich quietly and quickly, keeping a nervous eye on them the whole time. "What kind are they?" She asked when she was done eating.

"Shorthorns." I said, finishing up my sandwich I leaned against the tree closing my eyes with a sigh.

"What're they for?"

"Well…meat or dairy, they can be either. But we show them too, or sell they're calves to be show cattle really. We've got so many, 'nd so much stuff going on we don't really have a chance to show them…sometimes Travis and Jackson, if they see any they like they'll take them out to a couple shows just to get our name around." I replied.

"Do you show them ever?"

"Hmm…I have, a few times. I'd rather jus' mess around the house though with the horses or at the bed and breakfast though."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"There are some cokes in the other bag if you're thirsty," I told her.

"I'm okay." She said, and I heard her inch towards me.

I opened one eye watching her, "What're you doing?"

She looked at me shyly, "Can I rest my head on you? I'm a little tired…just from the ride and stuff."

I smiled, "Sure."

She inched over a little bit more, lying down she rested her head in my lap, "Thanks."

I ran my fingers through her hair, "Anytime, Lilly."


	7. Rockstar

a/n: I don't know how much I liked the last chapter …or how much I'm going to like this one.

Chapter Seven: ROCKSTAR

I awoke on Miley's lap to hear her singing softly, to the cows again, that had also slowly ventured closer to us and one was laying by Miley on the other side of her…it looked like it was Alfred from yesterday. "Oh god," I sat up quickly; looking over at Alfred he was massive. "He's huge, god I thought horses were big!"

Miley just smiled and reached over to pet him on the head, "He's my little guy, I raised him actually…he was one of the ones I showed…until Daddy told me if I showed him anywhere major he'd have to be sold in an auction. So I refused, and now he just hangs out here and visits with me when I come around."

"He's so huge though." I stated dumbly again.

"He was about four hundred pounds when I got him as a calf, now he's about fourteen hundred pounds. So yeah, he's pretty big…but we've got bigger out here." She just laughed at me and the shocked look on my face. Standing up, and brushing the dirt off her butt. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I was wondering what you were singing this time actually…"

"You heard me huh?" She frowned.

"Whatever you were singing sounded nice, I didn't mean it was bad."

"I was just singing 'Rockstar', another song I wrote about two years ago." She laughed, "I was a dumb kid."

"You must have been pretty smart to learn everything you know now and to write some great songs." I stood up beside her.

"Hmm…maybe." She walked back over to her four wheeler after she picked up our trash from the ground. Leaving the apples by Alfred she said, "He likes apples a lot."

I smiled, "Aw, maybe he isn't so bad for a big guy…he looks pretty cute actually, just laying there."

"He's a sweetie." She jumped on the four wheeler, "C'mon…oh and Lilly, I was wondering, since I have to go back 'nd work at the bed and breakfast for dinner tonight, tomorrow…uhm, do you wanna…"

"Want to what?" I questioned.

"Wanna go…to the movies or something?" She asked me softly.

"I'd love to." I mumbled into her back, when I got on the four wheeler behind her and wrapped my arms around her again, loving every second of it.

"Good," She revved the engine on the four wheeler, and did a wide turn heading back for the bed and breakfast for dinner.

----------------------------

I spent the next day just bumming around the bed and breakfast, most of it spent locked in my room since Miley had to help her mom with breakfast and lunch because she skipped out on helping so much yesterday and then was going to miss dinner tonight to go to a movie with me. Miley met up with me later though, knocking on my door of the room I was staying in, I hollered, "Come in!"

"Hey," She peeked her head in the room nervously. "So uh, we finished up with lunch."

"Oh cool, so…what movie did you want to see?"

She walked more into my room, taking a seat on the bed my mom had slept in the one night, "I don't know…I forgot to tell you, we have really lame movie theaters out here."

I grinned at her, "Don't worry about it, we can still see a movie I haven't been to one in ages."

"Really?" She asked looking doubtful.

"Yeah…in California I'm too busy with school or just…family stuff."

"Family stuff…mama said your mom just left you here for a month." She frowned at me.

"Yeah…she might've." Well, great was I the new gossip of the town? I didn't even live here, jeez.

"Do you want to talk 'bout it?"

"No."

"Oh…alright." She awkwardly kicked at the carpet, "So uh, want to see that uh…well actually I don't even know what's in theaters."

I laughed, "You don't even watch t.v. out here?"

"I watch t.v…sometimes, there's just so much else to do around here." She frowned. "Do you watch t.v. a lot at home?"

I thought for moment, "Actually…not really."

"Do you really want to see a movie?" She asked curiously.

"Uhh, I do if you do."

"What if I'd rather you came over to my house for the night and met Cat?"

"Then I'd definitely rather do that."

She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room, "Great, you can sleep in my bed with me." She stated like I was the new puppy she just bought.

I just laughed, "We'll see Miley."


	8. She Could Be The One

a/n: well if my chapters suck I'll try to add in a cutesy(I hope) and funny(I hope) part in the end…like I did with the last two…idk how cutesy or funny they were though :( haha…so I'll tryy to make this a good chapter. I've just been so stressed out lately. There's some douchebag in the barn where I keep my cow stealing all my shit for her goat&pig in there…and ohh god idk it's just so lame I'm worried if her creepy dad is going to mess with my cow or steal some of my expensive shit I have in there for her. Anyways, that was my rant of the day…..on with the story…

Chapter Eight: (S)he Could Be The One ;)

"This is Cat," I said, holding up my morbidly obese tabby cat. "We found her on the side of the road when she was a kitten; we've had her about five years now…she's a bit of a fatty." I added as she hung limply in my hands, looking at me with dopey eyes as if saying, 'Won't you feed me some more? Or carry me over to my food dish?'

Lilly laughed, and took her from me, resting Cat's head on her shoulder as she struggled to hold her fat body with out dropping her, "She's so cute."

"Don't lie," I mumbled, "She's pretty fat…"

"But still cute," She held Cat in front of her face, "You're a cutie, don't listen to mean ole Miley."

I couldn't help but smile; mostly people ignored our fat kitty…I mean really, what is there to say about a fat cat besides, 'Put that thing on a diet!'. "Well, I think she likes you."

"I hope so, I'm gonna be carrying her around all night. She's my new found love."

"Soo…who is your other love?" I asked, pointing at myself and winking.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at me, "Hot dogs."

"You really like food huh? Maybe that's why you and Cat clicked so well!"

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked looking hurt.

"No! …god no." I took the chance to check her out, "Definitely not." She stood there with her head cocked to the side, Cat's lard resting on her hip as if she was a baby, her tight shirt clinging to her…with her shorts showing off her nice...toned, shapely legs. "Oh no…you are definitely not fat…you're so h-h…"

She narrowed her eyes at me again, "I hope you aren't staring at my chest and you're actually looking at Cat."

I shook my head, averting my eyes from her chest, "Oh, yeah…here lemme take that fatty from you, I have to give her dinner." I took Cat carrying her into the kitchen setting her on the floor by her large food dish.

"I think I forgot to mention….I love your house. It's so huge." Lilly looked around in awe at our kitchen, that was quite large with all new appliances in it.

"You don't have a big house in California?" I asked, she seemed like she came from a well enough off family if her mom had enough money to pay for her to stay at our bed and breakfast for a month while her mom went to a pricey spa.

"It's big…but it's not…homey, or nearly this nice." She frowned at me, "Plus, mom would rather spend our money going places…not on our house."

"Why's that?" I asked as I reached into once of the cabinets for Cat's cat food.

"Oh…just cause of reas-" She stopped talking as she watched me pour cat food into Cat's bowl until it was full. "You aren't like going to measure that out? That's a lot of food for a cat…"

"Like I said, she thinks she's a horse." I shrugged and patted Cat on the back as she waddled over to her food.

"No wonder she so fat…" Lilly muttered.

"She might be fat, but she's still my baby." I said talking in a baby voice to Cat. Then I stood up, "Do you want to go to my room? Watch something on t.v. maybe?"

"Sure," She smiled, following me as I left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to my room.

"So," I pushed open the door, "This is my room."

She looked around, with a slightly shocked look on her face. "It's…uh, well…different."

I looked at my king sized bed, with clothes strewn all over the floor, the long line of cowboy boots in the corner of my room next to the dresser where I had flat screened t.v. sitting, the walls painted a regular blue color, with my pink drapes over the windows, and the cat bed in the corner for when Cat decided to come upstairs. "Looks cozy to me." I shrugged.

She laughed, "I guess…my mother would flip if she saw this though, everything has to be perfectly put away and nothing odd…" She looked over at my boots, "Can be showing in the room."

"Well, I'm glad your mom won't be in my room ever, cause I'm not gonna clean it for her!" I jumped onto my bed, "Ahh, so nice…after a long day, I could just…sleep here, now." I pulled one of the many quilts on the bed over me. "Come lay with me Lilly…and turn the lights off."

She clicked the lights off uncertainly, "Okay…" She crawled onto my bed, kicking her shoes off onto the floor, kneeling beside me on the bed; I pulled her down so she was lying with me.

"That's better." I grinned.

She sighed, a sigh sounding like defeat.

"Aw, Lilly," I mumbled into the sheets, pulling her closer to me. "So cute."

She leaned towards me a little closer.

Turning my head to look at her, I saw her looking at my curiously. "Yes Lilly?"

She continued to look at my closely for a couple more seconds, "Close your eyes."

"Okay…" I closed them, "You better not do anything gross like burp on m-"

She pressed her lips gently against mine, and I slowly kissed her back, realizing what was going on after a couple of seconds…and after I got my fluttering, spastic heart under slightly better control. I felt her tongue brush lightly against my lip, just as I was about to part my lips slightly, she pulled away looking flushed. "Sorry, I just had to try…"

"Oh." I said, breathing faster than normal… "Maybe you should, uh, try again."

She laughed, grabbing a pillow she smushed it onto my head. "Oh Miley, you're so cute." She sighed, then pulled the pillow under her head. "Buut, now that you had mentioned it…this bed is pretty nice, and I am pretty tired."

"Aw, c'mon Lilly! You can't do that to me." I pouted.

"Shush, maybe in the morning." She closed her eyes smiling.

a/n: sooo, how was this chapter? Good or not so good? I'm tryingg….maybe not my hardest, but I'm trying. Usually this comes so easy to me but…right now it's taking me awhile to think about how to make everything pan out… I know how I want it to end, but I don't know how to get it there. :(


	9. I Wanna Know You

a/n: this is a pretty short chapter…but not the shortest, but a lot happened in it? Or a little…hmm…anyways, I love to hear what y'all think about how this story is going.

Chapter Nine: I WANNA KNOW YOU

I awoke in the morning to find Miley not beside me where she fell asleep as we watched some lame t.v. show on Disney channel about some undercover popstar. I looked around for her, "Miley?" I called out…only seeing Cat laying at the foot of the bed, how she got up there I'll never know…seeing as she could barely make it up the stairs, and when she goes down the steps she makes a loud thudding noise the whole way, as her body hit the step below her. "Where's Miley at Cat?" She just looked at me with lazy eyes, and tucked her head back down to sleep. "You're no help." I slid off the bed, going towards the steps, I stopped when I heard Miley and her parents talking…or arguing almost.

"Miley! Really, why is that girl over here?" Her dad asked her, "You know what people are going to say if they find out…you don't want the same thing happening to her as that girl Mikayla last summer."

"Daddy, really…this is nothing like Mikayla last summer, I promise!" I heard her whine, sounding desperate.

"I already warned her yesterday Robby," Her mom threw in.

"She really did Daddy," It sounded like Miley was trying to use a puppy dog face to get away from the situation.

'What happened with this Mikayla girl last summer…? Is this just a game for Miley? 'Cause I was actually starting to like her…especially after I kissed her…something just felt like it clicked with us. Now I feel like I hardly know her…which I hardly do.' I thought to myself, wondering if I should be upset or not.

"You should be careful Miles; I hate what the kids at school say about you now." I heard another male voice not recognizing it I figured it must be her brother Jackson.

"Guys! C'mon! I haven't even done anything, I mean…really! Mikayla was completely different."

"I hope so darlin' cause I don't think there's much else we can say to people around here, you know how they feel about these kinds of things. They don't understand." Her dad said.

"It's not their little girl, they don't care…they just don't like it, Mikayla was lucky enough to live in Florida, where they're more accepting of things like that…and I'm sure news didn't reach the people in Florida about what happened here."

"Really, it's different this time I promise." She whimpered softly, I almost didn't hear her. "I'm not gonna do that again…it's so different this time."

"You really like her don't you Miley?" Jackson asked.

Miley hesitated, "I, uh, I'm…I'm pretty sure, I do. Mikayla was just a summer thing last year…I don't think I want Lilly just to be a summer thing."

"Oh Miley, baby, you sure you wouldn't rather just like Travis? It'd be so much easier." Her mom said.

I laughed, almost, thinking that's what I thought when I first met her.

"Yes mama I'm sure, now…uh, could this conversation be over? You don't know how awkward this is gettin'…sittin' here having a family discussion about the girl I like."

Her dad chuckled awkwardly, "It really is…"

Jackson said, "Yup, well, I'm gonna go eat something and then go leave the rest of it in my room."

"Speaking of your room Jackson, you need to clean it." Her mom told him, and it sounded like they all left the room and went about there daily business.

"Gosh, how awkward." I heard Miley mutter as she started clomping her way towards the steps.

I ran back to her room, and pulled the covers over my head.

Miley soon flopped down on the bed beside me, "What a way to start my morning off."

"What is?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, you're awake Lilly?"

I hesitated, "Yup."

"You didn't happen to go downstairs did you…or lurk by the steps?" She asked worriedly.

"Uhh," I'm such a terrible liar.

"You did didn't you?"

"Maybe," I squeaked; please don't be mad at me….or should I be the one who's mad at her?

"God, I'm sorry Lilly…I'm sorry you found out about Mikayla like that…she was nothing though, honestly."

"What does that make me?" I asked curiously.

"Um…a lot more to me than Mikayla ever was."

"What happened with her anyways?"

Miley laid there quietly beside me, no doubt thinking over what happened with this girl last summer, and I lay beside her just wondering curiously what it was that was flying through her mind. "Could we not talk about it? Everything was going so well…"

"I…I guess," I looked over at her to see a pained look on her face.

"So…last night, didn't you, uh, promise me something once the morning came?" She asked, looking slightly more like her devious usual self.

"Oh I'm not sure; you'll have to refresh my memory." I said to her, with a smirk on my face…knowing exactly what she wanted, but me, not sure if I should give it to her.

"Well, I think it went a little something like this…." She leaned over to me and then…

Thud. Thud. Thud….thud. Several more thuds.

"Got Cat, you just ruin everything don't you?" Miley hollered at Cat who it sounded like was making her way slowly down the stairs.

One last thud.

And I burst out laughing. Miley looked at me and grinned. 'God I could live for that smile.' I thought to myself, and smiled back at her.


	10. The Climb

Chapter Ten: The Climb

The days after all of that went by quickly, I spent every second I could with Lilly, whether we were riding Bluejeans and 'Girl together on the hills, or we were just hanging out in the fields with Alfred. Sometimes we even would hang out in the kitchen, Lilly and my mama quickly grew to like each other and Lilly would often be found in there during meal times helping her cook, or serving food to some of the guests who were coming and going, none of them lingering around nearly as long as Lilly had come to be here. Occasionally, I'd find her hiding away in her room looking sadly out the window…I'd ask her what she was thinking about and she'd just say something about how she wished her mom would at least call to see how she was doing. More often than not though we'd find ourselves in a corner somewhere sharing soft kisses…never more than that, Lilly still sticking to the 'take it slow' plan…more strictly now that she had heard about Mikayla, whether she was doing it on purpose or unintentionally I wasn't sure…but I wasn't about to ask either. I enjoyed anything she would give me.

Then one late afternoon as we were lying underneath our favorite tree in the fields, she rolled over onto her stomach looking at me, "Miley?" she said softly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, feeling half asleep.

"Miley…what's going to happen when I have to leave?"

I glanced over at her, feeling slightly more awake now, "Oh Lilly…I'm not sure, but I know…nothing bad."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked skeptically.

"Well…incase you haven't figured it out yet…I'm homeschooled, unlike my brother Jackson…so…I suppose if you ever wanted me to pop over to California for a visit, I think I could manage that." I told her softly.

"Really?" I could almost hear her smile in her voice.

I smiled too, "Really Lilly."

She sighed and rested her head on my stomach, "I sure hope so…"

I stroked her hair, remembering the first night I met her and how I'd thought of how soft it was. I smiled. "So…you know the little filly…I'm still waiting on a name for her, or I think she's going to have to be called 'Filly'.

"No! Miley, no. I've got a name for her. I really do…I know one, I'm just working on making a sign to hang on her door…you know like how you have all those other ones you guys have for the other horses…except mine won't be nearly as good…but still, I'm working on it."

"Okay," I laughed softly, "Also…I forgot, have I asked you when your birthday is?"

"Um…no? It's actually like in two weeks…" She said quietly.

"Two weeks….you won't be here still will you?" I asked.

"I don't think so…no."

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Tell me!" She whined.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Ugh….fiine."

----------------------------------

Two days later, at the crack of dawn, I was out side of Cinnamon's stall setting up a happy birthday banner, and some streamers, "Okay dad, can you go get Lilly?"

"Why can't you darlin'?" He whined to me like a ten year old, "I don't know what to tell her."

"Just say it's an emergency and to go out to the stables, she's in the kitchen with mama." I told him.

"Okaay," He went off towards the house.

Then came back several minutes later with a confused Lilly, "Miley! What's the matter? Your dad said there was an emergency….but I don't know why you'd need me for that."

"Surprise!" I grinned, throwing my arms out towards Cinnamon's stall.

"Aw….thanks Miley…a horse stall for my birthday…? Just what I always wanted…?" She looked at me strangely.

"No, silly! It's what's inside the stall…" I pushed her towards the stall door, and she peered inside to see the little filly with a bow tied around her middle.

"Miley! Are you saying she's mine?" Lilly asked excitedly, glancing from my dad to me and back again.

"Yeah," I grinned, "Whenever you come back here…she's all yours. So you better 'ave named her a good name."

"Oh Miley!" She squealed excitedly, and threw her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you! I love y-….her!"

I glanced over at my dad sheepishly, who pretended like he didn't see anything, "I love you too." I whispered in her ear almost incoherently.

She buried her face into my hair, and nuzzled my neck, "Oh Miley…" She whispered, sounding sad almost. "This is too nice, I don't deserve it."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye my dad slinking off to leave me and Lilly alone for the time being, "You do deserve it Lilly, you really do…you've been so…perfect."

"Oh Miley," She said again, hugging me tighter to her.

"Is something wrong, ba-, uh, Lilly?"

"Not now," She pulled away gently, placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. Then walking over to look at the little filly again, "She so cute…"

"You're so cute." I smiled, trying to sound cocky.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Don't ruin the moment Miley, gosh." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and went up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist.

------------------

I slept with her at the bed and breakfast that night…not slept with, just slept next to. She had mumbled something to me earlier about being too tired to go over to her house…but when I awoke in the morning I realized I had been fooled. Something else was up, "Lilly?" I called out, looking around the room for her stuff. "Lilly?" I choked out, "Are you here?" I got up, looking for some sign of her still being here…but having a strange feeling she wasn't. I ran down the steps and into the kitchen, "Mama? Have you seen Lilly?" I said, trying my best to hold back the tears.

"Oh baby, baby girl…she left. Didn't she tell you?" Mama said softly, coming up to hug me.

"Left? Is sh-she coming back?"

"I don't think so darlin', her mama came back this morning and Lilly met her in the front hallway…then they left. All Lilly did was wave to me…I thought she told you."

"No, she didn't." I brushed past my mom, heading out the back door…just wanting to be alone now. Why would Lilly do this? Yesterday went so well…everyday went so well. I said I loved her for god's sake. I do love her. Why'd she do this? Why now? Why not later…why not tell me? I fell my tears rolling off my chin as I peeked over into Cinnamon's stall to look at her filly, "Your mama left you…your other mama, no don't look at me like that I don't know why she le-left either…did she say bye to you too? Was I the only one she didn't tell…" I dragged my hand along the stall door, then felt my hand hit something that wasn't usually there, looking down I saw a sign, painted on in pink letters it said 'Nervous Nellie', I choked out a laugh…and looked at the little filly, "She named you after her…Nervous Nellie, but Nellie for short I suppose." Nellie perked her ears up at the name. "She did say by to you then…" I tilted the sign up to look at it better, when a piece of paper that must have been behind it fluttered to the ground…I picked it up and saw it had my name scrawled across it. I unfolded it and read;

Dear Miley,

I should have told you yesterday I would be leaving early this morning…but I just couldn't, after you gave me Nellie…and you were so sweet. I just didn't want to believe I would be leaving either…I'm so sorry, I don't blame you if you never forgive me. But I hope you do.

I love you,

Lilly.

Ps: I'll be back. I promise.

& if you're ever in the neighborhood…look up Lillian Alexis Truscott, I won't be hard to find you'll notice.

a/n : I have no idea if that's her middle name….but I've seen it used once or twice and it kinda fits, so hey….lets go with that. And I bet that's not what y'all expected …

but it's not over…

quite.

I think I'll do the rest tomorrow though. Tell me how disappointed you are in this…not so ending :( it's what I wanted to do with the story…maybe a little different then what I had in mind, but it's close enough…a little rushed buut I hope its okay…there will be maybe another chapter or two.


	11. Before The Storm

a/n: okay, there's gonna be one more chapter after this. Then this is done, and I might try to think of another story to write. I had an idea earlier but idr it now…

Chapter Eleven; BEFORE THE STORM

'God I can't believe I didn't at least say bye to her…I can't believe it.' I thought harshly to myself, 'She's going to be devastated in the morning…all I did was leave that stupid note…I was so…stupid.'

"Lilly, will you stop sulking? It's going to ruin your face," Lilly's mom said from across the table. "Just because you had to leave your little girlfriend is no reason to be so upset."

"Mom…" I spat, "You don't know anything."

"Oh Lilly, you can go back next summer is fine." Her mom rolled her eyes, flipping threw a magazine. "We'll be landing soon in Malibu."

I sighed, knowing I won't be back next summer, 'Mom hates going anywhere twice…we'll be as far away from Tennessee next year as we can get. And Miley won't be able to come visit me, home-schooled or not she wouldn't be able to come out to Cali.' I thought, looking out my window down at California as they flew over it. 'Miley won't ever be able to come here…she's too busy…'

----------------------

~Two Years Later~

The plane landed in the small Tennessee airport nearby Crowley Corners, "Thanks, Ted." I called to the pilot.

"Ms. Truscott, are you sure you won't be needing a flight home?" He asked me.

"No, if I do…well, I'll just take a regular flight, but I have a feeling I am home."

He gave me a funny look, but helped me get my luggage off the plane. "Well, here you are Ms. Truscott, and there's your car you ordered and the air port had delivered for you."

"Thank you… so much," I hugged him quickly. "Good luck with my mother at home."

He smiled, "Well…good luck to you Ms. Truscott…out here." He looked around at the fields, and farms surrounding the small airport.

"Thank you," I grinned and started loading my luggage into the bed of the little pick-up truck I had bought before I arrived.

"Well, I'll see you sometime soon maybe." He nodded, and headed back to the plane my mother owns.

I got into the little truck, 'It sure is good to be back here.' I started the drive towards the Stewart Bed and Breakfast that I located on the GPS in the truck.

----------------------------

I parked in the parking lot by the bed and breakfast, jumping out of the truck I ran towards the stables, "Hello?" I called out not seeing anybody except the horses. I ran up to Cinnamon's stall, looking for Nellie. "Where's your baby at?" I frowned, then realized it's been two years since I've been here…and this slightly older looking Cinnamon was obviously no longer going to have Nellie with her. So I walked through the stables checking in each stall for somebody, "Hello?" I called out again.

"Hey." Somebody said behind me in a rough Tennessee accent, "You looking for somebody?"

I turned around, "Travis?" I grinned at him.

He looked confused, "Umm…yup, that's me."

"It's Lilly, Lilly Truscott. I was here like to summers ago." Wow, did everybody forget me?

His face lit up in recognition, "Ohh! Yeah, Lilly…" Then he frowned. "Wow…so uh, I guess you're looking for Miley huh?"

"Yeah, sort of." I said uncertainly.

"She's out in the fields right now," He nodded towards the path that me and Miley had at one point in time taken together almost daily. "Lemme get your horse."

I grinned at him, "So you remembered."

"How could I forget?" He chuckled, then a dark look passed across his face, but faded as soon as he came up to a stall. "Hey girl."

A large horse stuck her head out of the stall, and whinnied at me. I looked at the sign on her stall and saw a faded dusty sign hanging from it with, 'Nervous Nellie' painted across it. "Nellie." I smiled at her.

"She's not so much of a Nervous Nellie," He grinned, "So you're gonna have to be a little tough with her." He started throwing tack on her, and had her all set up and ready to go within fifteen minutes. "You know the way out there I'm guessing." He handed me the reins.

I took them, and swung up onto the saddle wondering how I was still able to do that after two years of not even seeing a horse. "I know the way." I took off at a gallop down the path towards Miley.

-----------------------

I pulled Nellie to a stop; jumping down from her saddle silently I landed on the ground and dropped her reins, letting her graze the grass on the bottom of the hill. I started walking up the hill trying to get a better view of the girl standing at the top of the hill, underneath a tree singing for a group of cows of the other side. I walked quietly, listening to her voice as it carried through the light breeze, I watched this curious…wonderous girl singing on top of this hill, I heard the ending of the songs verses drifting towards me, "Trying to keep the light from going out, And the clouds were ripping out my broken heart. They always say a heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm…Standing out in the rain knowing it's really over, Please don't leave me alone…I'm flooded with all this pain knowing that I'll never hold ya like I did before…the storm."

I felt a feeling of sadness overwhelm me, 'God I've caused her so much pain…'

"Thank you…Alfred." She said sadly, "You're my biggest fan."

"I'm your biggest fan." I said from behind her.

She spun around quickly, "Holy crap…" She breathed.

"Miley," I started saying, but then broke down crying.

"Lilly.." She ran the few feet separating us pulling me into an embrace, "Even though that was a slightly creepy way to acknowledge yourself standing behind me…god I've missed you."

I choked out a laugh through my tears, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Don't…Miley, you know what I'm talking about." I whined, "I'm sorry I left…I'm sorry I didn't come back…I'm so sorry just for everything…"

"But Lilly," She said softly, "You did come back."

"When? When did I come back?" I said angrily.

She laughed, "Right now Lilly, you came back now…'nd you don't know how happy that makes me."

"I should've come back sooner…"

"Now is better then never." She whispered, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Why'd you wait for me? I didn't deserve it."

"'Cause Lilly…" She paused for a couple of seconds, "You really are worth it."

"You never came to visit me."

"I looked you up though…your mom's a multimillionaire 'nd you own one of the largest houses in Malibu, California."

"We don't deserve to be millionaire's…it's all because of my dad, he had millions invested in stocks and owned an oil company…then he died in a car crash coming home for the weekend from a long business trip. He left my mother five million dollars, and me two million in his will…I don't even want the money, but now that I'm eighteen…I have it." I told her sadly.

"I love you Lilly," Was all Miley said, then kissed me gently on the lips. "And you're so worth waiting for, I've missed you…and I hope you have longer to stay here than a month this time."

"I have a lifetime." I told her, "Or as long as you want me here."

"I'll take the first choice," She whispered.

a/n: and holyy crapp, you don't know how much I like that song 'Before The Storm' Miley sang with Nick jo-bro for some reason…I love it. But I dislike the jo-bros for the most part…

& WOW, I've been like loving lilly these past few days…usually I just like her, but I realized she's pretty cute too. Aww liley. It's so adorable.

---wait now I can't decide if I like this chapter as an ending or not…

So tell me…is this a good ending or should there be another chapter? Share your thoughts, and give me a review ;) !!


	12. If I Didn't Have You

a/n: final chapter.

Chapter Twelve: If I Didn't Have You

Once Lilly and I made it back to the house, my parents fell all over her asking her questions about where she's been, how she's been, and what she's been doing. Then suddenly Jackson pipes up out of nowhere, "If you ever leave my sister again…I'm going to have to find you and then force you to come back here. Don't do it again."

Lilly's face crumbled, "I'm so sorry…"

"Jackson," I hissed at him with a glare, I scrambled off the chair I had been sitting in to get over to Lilly where she was sitting on the couch. I wrapped my arm around her back, "It's okay Lilly." I mumbled into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, really." She whispered again, leaning against me.

Jackson looked a little guilty, and slunk over to us, "I'm sorry Lilly…I just hate Miley the way she was with out you."

Lilly glanced up and saw Mama and Daddy give each other a knowing look and nod their heads in agreement with Jackson. Tears over flowed from her eyes and she clung to me again.

"Lilly, it's okay." I tried to tell her again, knowing it really hadn't been her fault she had to leave two years ago. "I understand."

She just looked at me sadly, so I decided to drag her up the stairs to my room, glaring at my family as I went with her.

"I can't believe them…they're really happy to see you Lilly I swear…and it's not just 'cause you're back and I'm not sad anymore."

Lilly sat there quietly for a couple of minutes on my bed before she asked softly, "What happened exactly when I left?"

"Well…I woke up in the morning and found your letter saying you had left and after that I spent the next two months of summer being mopey and as Jackson was getting ready to go back to school my parents decided it'd be best if I went back too…just to get my mind off of things. People were rude at first…so Travis agreed that me and him could pretend to be a couple so they would be a little nicer. It worked, and the next two years of high school weren't so miserable as the beginning of my sophomore year was…after the whole Mikayla thing." I took a breath and looked at her.

"Oh…what happened with Mikayla…will you tell me yet?"

"Uhm," I had a flashback to that summer…now seeming so far away.

-----

"Come on Miley," Mikayla pulled at my arm, "I really want to go to this movie."

"But Mik! You know how you get during movies…you don't ever watch them, you just want to make out the whole time…c'mon, we can stay home and do that."

"Noo, really Miley I want to see this one!" She whined at me.

"God…I guess we can…you better not pull anything though." I gave in because I was sick of listening to her whining.

"I won't, I promise."

….then her pulling nothing ended up being her trying to get me to fuck her during the movie…me being a total sex crazed maniac because of her, gave in to her after several of her attempts. Then the whole town heard about us…after several people realized what we were doing in that little theather. They were so disgusted with us, several people walked out of there…after that I pulled away from Mikayla and also ran from the theater, feeling dirty and fucked up.

She disappeared shortly after, knowing she had messed up my life…she hadn't even left a sorry or anything behind.

I started school a month later, and kids hated me. Looked at me like I was filthy…growing up in a small town, there hadn't been any gays around…and if there had been they didn't out themselves and left the town as soon as they could. People around here were strong believers in the whole, "gays are dirty and going to hell" thing. So my life was ruined by some skank from Flordia.

-----

I sighed, looking at Lilly, my shame from that summer rushing back to me. "I'll tell you one day…it's just stupid really."

She agreed hesitantly, "Okay…I'll still love you even when you do tell me about it."

"I know…I love you Lilly." I pulled her to me and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." She sighed happily this time; leaning against me…I ran my fingers threw her hair thinking about how soft it was.

People may not have accepted Mikayla and I…but I knew eventually Lilly would grow on them, and if she didn't…this time I wouldn't feel ashamed. I stand by Lilly every step of the way. It would be okay in the end…I knew it would be. "Everything's going to be just fine." I breathed.


End file.
